


Stucky-《残歌》

by ReginaW



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW
Summary: 抢占OOC......现实回忆对跳可能有些混乱【】是信件内容
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Stucky-《残歌》

遗物  
Steve拿到了一个箱子，里面装的是Bucky的东西——或者说是他仅剩的东西。那默不作声的拿着箱子回到自己的营帐里，拿起最上面那件有些粗糙的军服捂在脸上深吸了一口气。须后水、烟草和汗液的味道。

他想起自己在Bucky征兵走后悄悄翻进他的卧室，从他的衣柜里拿走几件衬衫。他抱着他的衣服入睡，闻着那上面属于Bucky的气味。气味总是能够勾起回忆，而那上面的味道会让Steve想起他每次与Bucky见面时他收拾得清爽的样子，让他觉得Bucky就在自己的怀里。他每晚都抱着，闻着，直到那味道变淡、消失。最后它们成为了普通的衬衫，甚至成为了Steve的衬衫，因为那上面已经被他自己的气息沾满。连Bucky存在过的痕迹也消失了。

他回过神来，使劲眨了眨那有些湿润的眼睛，将军服叠好放在行军床上，又抚了抚上面不存在的皱痕，好似不舍得将自己的指尖离开那件衣服。

终于收回手，Steve将视线放归箱子。他把箱子里的每一件东西都拿出来摆在那不大的床上，仔细端详，就好像能从那些冰冷的器具中盯出一个Bucky一样。他最后从箱子中拿出一个毫不起眼的火柴盒，是军队配给的非常普通的火柴。他记得Bucky经常吐槽这火柴很容易受潮，老是点不着火。

他无奈的笑了，火柴盒被轻抛到床上。

他皱了皱眉，将火柴盒再次拿到手里晃了晃。

它没有发出沙沙的声音。

Steve拉开火柴盒，里面弹起来两张叠的很小很厚的纸片。将纸片展开，从那密布的折痕能看出它曾经被主人折叠又打开了多次。这是从笔记本里撕下的纸，上面有着Bucky专属的稍微有些潦草的字迹。

第一张纸上是一首抄写的诗， W.H.奥登的《葬礼蓝调》。

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone  
停止所有的时钟，切断电话  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone  
给狗一块浓汁的骨头，让他别叫  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
黯哑了钢琴，随着低沉的鼓  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.  
抬出灵怄，让哀悼者前来。  
Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead.  
让直升机在头顶悲旋  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead.  
在天空涂鸦着他已逝去的消息，  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of public doves.  
把黑纱系在信鸽的白颈，  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.  
让交通员戴上黑色的手套。  
He was my North, my South, my East and West.  
他曾经是我的东，我的西，我的南，我的北，  
My working week and my Sunday rest, My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
我的工作天，我的休息日， 我的正午，我的夜半，我的话语，我的歌吟，  
I thought that love would last forever;  
我以为爱可以不朽：  
I was wrong.  
我错了。  
The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
不再需要星星，把每一颗都摘掉，  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
抱起月亮，卸下太阳，  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;  
倾泻大海，扫除森林，  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.  
因为什么也不再会有意义。  
\-- W. H. Auden 

压抑的情感从字迹中宣泄而出，Steve感觉到自己心口绞紧、呼吸沉重。他见过这首诗，在Bucky还没离开他的时候。他很喜欢作者对他爱人的比喻，而Bucky却不曾欣赏。

“Stevie，这种痛苦哀悼的诗不适合你，何必把自己弄得那么悲伤呢，嗯？听着，今天晚上我们一起去找乐子好吗，我新认识了一个姑娘苏西——“  
“Buck，我都跟你说了我对四人约会这事情不感兴趣。我不想坏了大家的兴致，每次你搞这些名堂，那些姑娘没有一个尽情享受的。“  
“Steve，你不在我身边我会担心，你知道我总是想确保你无事。还有，我坚信你会遇到一个欣赏你的女孩的，你只是需要去社交。“  
那就别去。Steve想这么说，但他只是叹了口气。  
“我不是小孩子了Buck，没不用那么惦记我。你每次都拉着我一起，大家都不好受。我更愿意利用这些时间多画点画，看看书什么的。所以你就自己去吧，好吗？“  
Steve感到有些委屈，无论自己心里有多么想留下Bucky，他都能只能将他往外推，推到别人的怀抱里。他想让Bucky开心幸福，他也想让自己好过一点，所以他更想自己呆在家里一边想着他的同伴一边就着昏暗的灯光画画。  
“如果这样会让你感到更自在的话，史蒂夫，我就不强拉着你去了。“

那天晚上Steve没有参加约会，他坐在自己的桌子前，回想着Bucky的面容，手里的铅笔不断的摩擦着纸张。勾出轮廓、画上阴影、填满深黑的瞳仁。完成画作的Steve看着画纸正出神，他听到了玻璃窗被敲响的声音，窗外，Bucky正向他招手。

“老天，怎么回事，不是去约会了吗？你到底喝了多少？“  
Steve不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头，同时用他相对瘦小的身躯搀扶着Bucky。  
“哦Stevie，我把约会取消了......嗯......我不在的这几个小时你有什么收获？画了什么非凡的画作吗？你知道的，我说画作其实是的是非凡的我。“  
Bucky显然是喝醉了，两颊绯红，满身酒气。他摇摇晃晃的来到Steve的桌前，抄起了那张纸。  
“看那，多么英俊的James·Buchanan·Barnes！你将来一定会是一个出色的画家......说到这个......Steve，我看到你藏起来的征兵广告了，顺便说一句，你藏东西的本事真的没有见长。听着Steve......你的手不应该拿着沉重的枪，染上鲜红的血。你应该手握画笔记录你眼中美丽的事物。“  
不愧是Bucky，即使喝醉了也能严肃的说教。  
“我们之后再谈这件事可以吗Bucky，你现在该睡了。“  
Steve的手搭上Bucky的肩头，想劝他去睡觉。而Bucky却抓住了他的手，将它放到了自己的脸上，并将自己的手叠了上去。  
“Stevie，你知道平时......你做什么事情我都会支持你。但我能不能不支持你一回......你知道大家都不想让你走，我不想让你离开我，别离开......“  
因为酒精的缘故，Bucky的眼睛看起来雾蒙蒙的。但他就那么看着Steve嘟嘟囔囔，好像随时都会哭出来。  
Steve感觉有什么东西一瞬间从脑海中闪过，但他没能抓住。  
“Bucky，你知道我不会离开你的。till the end of the line，对吗？好了，现在先睡觉吧，已经很晚了。“  
Steve用拇指抚了抚Bucky的脸颊，让他躺下。Bucky嘴里还在念叨着什么，但那听起来就像小孩儿不成文的发声。他帮Bucky脱了鞋袜，盖好被子。他坐回自己的桌子前，从抽屉里拿出那张征兵广告陷入了沉思。

Steve从回忆中抽离，那个时候Bucky说的话他从没有往心里去。他习惯了Bucky对他无条件的支持和信任，觉得那时所说的话只是由于醉酒。那天之后Bucky再也没提起这事，也没有说到底为什么会喝个烂醉回来。葬礼诗、醉酒和那之后充满担忧难过的胡言乱语......难道以前自己的想法真的让Bucky如此不安？Steve甚至有些害怕继续往下想了。Steve有些混乱地拿出火柴盒里的另外一张纸，却发现那是一张书信，写给自己的、让Barnes夫人转交的信。

【妈妈，把这封信交给Steve好吗？不要偷看哦，爱你的儿子 James。  
嘿Stevie，如果你看到这个，我很大概率已经死在战场上了吧。不知道你最后有没有成功参军，我心里有点希望你没有。有很久没见到你了，你还好吗？我很想你 没有我的日子是不是很难捱？或许你已经找到了那个女孩，但如果是这样的话我真的会很伤心。我的意思是，我给你搭了那么多次桥都没有结果，我走了你就找到了，这会让我伤心。今天长官让我们写遗书，虽然只是为了让我们知道这已经到了真枪实干的时候了，遗书也不会真的交到家人手里，但这让我觉得我应该给你写点什么，万一以后我的遗物真的能被送回家呢。不过我真的想让你看看那些看起来强壮的家伙们一个个是怎么哭鼻子找妈妈的，能看到他们把自己的感情流露出来感觉还不错。  
看到这里小Stevie的眼睛或许已经湿润了，别哭。生离死别这种事情就算没有战争的出现，也最终会发生。只不过现在提前了几十年。不过我必须要拜托你几件事，第一，照顾好我妈妈。虽然我觉得就算不说你也会这样做，因为我认识的Steve一直都是如此。第二，照顾好你自己。如果这封信真的到达了你的手里，你一定要带着我的那份好好享受这个世界。

这小子，说什么遗书不会交到家人手里，这难道不算遗书吗？Steve的眼泪无法控制的顺着眼角流下，他看起来糟透了。

Steve，虽然这样说会显得我很不负责任，但是只有通过这种方法我才能不用去面对你知道这件事之后的反应。我思来想去还是觉得要把自己的心意告诉你，虽然不期待你能有相同的感觉（我希望你没有，不然这样就太令人伤心了）但还是希望你能知情。我，James·Buchanan·Barnes，喜欢你，Steven·Grant·Rogers。  
会感到惊讶吗，Steve？你的好哥们儿好兄弟，对你有着不纯洁的想法。说实话，刚意识到这点的时候我自己也吓到了，我想着；‘那可是Stevie啊’，但是后来我又想：‘正是因为他是Stevie’。是什么时候有了如此想法的呢，或许是看你拿着画笔画画的时候，还是看你因为发烧而变成金发西红柿的时候，抑或是拿着那个垃圾桶盖勇击混混的时候......哈哈，以前你的样子都历历在目，可是人却已经见不到了。你的存在，对于我来说大概就像是一首战歌。光是你待在我身边就让我觉得自己拥有面对一切困难的勇气，当然，这一切困难并不包括表白这件事。我曾也想过，趁我还在、我们还在的时候把自己的心意告诉你。可是终究还是没能说出这几个字。当时在害怕什么，可能是害怕会从你的眼睛里看出恐慌与厌恶吧。我害怕我勇气的来源、我的支柱会离我而去，留我一人。虽然我自认为很了解你了，但我仍然无法预判在这种信息量的打击下你会如何反应。我更加无法想象如果这真的发生了，我自己又会如何。所以请原谅我不敢当面说出这些，因为我实在是太喜欢你，喜欢到害怕知道结果。  
这大概就是我想说的所有事情了，如果看完这封信之后你决定忘记我了，那么请就这样做吧。但是请不要忘记我拜托你的两件事，请一定。  
James·Buchanan·Barnes，于军营】

他怔怔的看着手里皱褶的纸张，有泪水滴下晕开了钢笔字迹。他猛地回过神来，慌张地想要擦拭，然而他的动作就只是雪上加霜，让晕开的面积更大。是战歌吗，Steve想，当事人却没有想过战歌也是需要作曲人的。而现在曲还没谱完，作曲人却已消失，留下的不过是残歌一篇。他错过了Bucky。他的迟钝和所谓的腼腆让他们错过彼此，而现在没有什么能够挽回这件事了。  
博物馆陈列品  
“A symbol to the nation, a hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice.“  
(国家的象征、世界的英雄。美国队长的经历是一个关于光荣、勇气以及牺牲的故事。)  
Steve压低自己头上的鸭舌帽，努力地混进人群里。他顺着人流，听着音响里传出的关于他的介绍走进了史密森尼博物馆美国队长展区。他不知道第几次走进这个展区，看着自己和咆哮突击队其他同伴的影像与个人物品在博物馆的陈列柜里展出。Steve深知自己不属于这个时代，而充满化学试剂味道的博物馆却给他一种亲近的感觉。而这次他直直地走向了Bucky的展区。他没想过Bucky真的还活着，但他见到他了，活生生的，却又冷冰冰的。他更没想过自己会有一天与不记得他的Bucky对战，却又再掉下航母之后被他救上岸。他不知道Bucky在想些什么，他只知道他还活着。

“Barnes is the only Howling Commendo to give his life in service of his country.“  
(巴基巴恩斯是唯一一位为国捐躯的咆哮突击队队员。)  
他走到Bucky的展墙前，听着音响里的声音介绍Bucky的历史。看着他曾与自己比肩大笑的影像，自己心里五味杂陈。或许博物馆该换一个说辞了，他想着。他还清晰的记得这个影片里他和Bucky聊天的内容。

“Steve，你敢信，我们竟然要拍纪录片。“  
Bucky拍拍Steve的肩，眼里闪着兴奋的光。自从Steve只身潜入九头蛇的基地救了一千多人之后，他们终于不再把他当作没用的展示娃娃了。而在组建了咆哮突击队之后，人们更是开始要让他和他的小队参与拍一个以美国队长为中心的纪录片。  
“这个纪录片可以激起人民的抗战激情，一扫战争带来的阴霾。“  
他们这样说。但是Steve知道这大概只是他们兜售国债的另外一种方式。但他看着Bucky兴奋的样子，嘴角不住地扬了起来。制片方要求给他们两个进行一场单独的访谈，问的内容不过是他们两个在布鲁克林的生活、Steve在接受这个项目以前的生活以及其他琐事。但是他们两个却借此陷入了对过去地怀念。

“对了Steve！你记不记得你以前有多害羞，虽然现在也没好哪去吧。但是你最开始跟我说话的时候都特别放不开，却动不动就在巷子里跟人打架，我甚至怀疑过你是不是人格分裂来着。哦还有还有......“  
Bucky在摄像对着的情况下也能很自然的说话，而Steve只是听着Bucky说，然后跟着他含蓄的笑。这一幕被摄像机完美捕捉，最后剪辑用在了纪录片里。

还好声音被截掉了，不然关于Steve·Rogers的童年囧事将要人尽皆知。Steve这么想着，他好奇Bucky是否来过这里，是否能从这些展览品中捕捉到一丝自己的影子。踱步到了展出战时用品的展柜，他皱着眉在寻找着什么。其实他每次来都会这样做，因为他要找的东西绝不能让别人看到。但他从来没能找到它。他在玻璃柜外仔细看了自己以前的军装口袋是否有不一样的凸起，也曾经偷偷打开过展柜摸索（他实在是没有理由光明正大的要求博物馆人员给他展示国家物资。）但是都没能找到，没能找到那个火柴盒。他不知道它去了哪里，另外之前在军营里的Bucky的物品（此时已经不能叫做遗物了）也失去了踪影。这次来再次寻找，除了是为了打消自己的不甘心，Steve还抱着用它去唤醒Bucky脑海深处记忆的侥幸心理。但Steve心里希望这些东西在安全的地方，至少不要在九头蛇手上，不然天知道他们会拿它们做什么奇怪的计划。

放松了警戒的Steve仔细地盯着眼前的展品，他没发现在展区另一头的角落里，有一个穿着红衫黑夹克、戴着鸭舌帽的男人正用淡漠的灰绿色眼睛看着他。

Bucky没想到会在这里遇到Steve。他还记得初见时那个人眼中的讶异、惊喜......太多情感了。他不敢去仔细回忆，那复杂的神情会让他头痛。他不知道这个男人是怎么回事，好像每次见到他，都会让他变得奇怪。资产是不需要情感的，九头蛇的人这么说。所以他也就认为自己理应没有情感。但是看到Steve，他就会感觉自己的心头一紧，泛上一阵难以消除的痛。他不知道这是什么，他只知道眼前的人让自己感觉到了冰冷意外的东西。

他这次走进史密森尼博物馆是为了去了解一下那个让他变得“不稳定”的男人到底是何方神圣，可是却在博物馆里看到了自己的脸。这下本身为了遮掩踪迹的鸭舌帽真的派上了另一个用场，他可不想因为这张脸而引起关注甚至是制造恐慌。  
“Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield.“  
(作为从小相伴长大的竹马，巴基巴恩斯和史蒂芬罗杰斯无论在校园里是战场上都一直形影不离。)  
Bucky听着博物馆的介绍、看着展柜里的有些褪色的照片，他的脑中突然响起了声音。

“Steve！你还好吗？给我看看你的脸......“  
“我很好Bucky......看到了吗，我打赢了。“  
“是是是，顺便让自己的鼻子和额头也付出了代价。你什么时候才能不再拿自己的身体开玩笑？要是再生病了怎么办？“  
“我还没有那么弱......而且我还有你。“  
......

Bucky抱着自己的脑袋踉跄了几步。脑海里出现了那个男人的名字，还有他见到自己时说的“Bucky”。那是自己的名字吗？声音很快消失，Bucky越来越觉得自己可能会在这里找到关于“自己是谁”的答案。

他慢慢走过各个展柜，就像是一个来参观的游客。看到他的作战服，脑海中又突然想起声音  
火车鸣笛声、风声、谁在大喊“Bucky”......  
他退到角落试图用深呼吸冷静下来，他觉得自己不能再待下去，脑袋会炸开。这是他看到了走进展区的Steve。他看起来有心事，Bucky想，但却不像我

于是Bucky就在角落里看着Steve的一举一动，他本来应该离开的，但是不知道为什么他无法挪动自己的脚步。他就那么盯着对方，直到Steve转身向出口走去。在Bucky反应过来之前，他已经跟在了Steve的后面。停下，你现在像是一个跟踪狂。Bucky这么想，但他仍旧保持着不远不近的距离，像一只好奇而又谨慎的野猫。

Steve心里一团乱麻，走在路上像丢了魂儿一样。以至于他在路过商场的时候才从玻璃幕墙的倒影上看到有人跟在身后。发现对方并没有隐藏自己行踪的意思，Steve瞬间浑身紧绷，观察着自己是否又将要面对什么攻击，但是在看到对方出露的左手在阳光下的金属反光之后，他紧张的肢体放松了下来。他任由Bucky在身后跟着，两人就这么一前一后回到了自己住的公寓。Steve背靠窗台，将门虚掩着等待Bucky进来，可等了几分钟也没有人推门而入，倒是身后的窗户响起了窗框被拉开的声音。  
“Bucky......“  
Steve看着男人面无表情地跳进屋里，直直地走向卧室。显然对方早就摸清了自己屋里的构造，或许在Steve不在家时他已经来过许多次了。跟着他走进卧室，Bucky拿起床头柜上的那张照片转身看向Steve：  
“我是谁？”

他们坐在公寓长沙发的两头，Bucky的眼睛从始至终没有离开过Steve。他仍旧保持着沉默和警惕。Steve微微叹气，开口道：  
“你的名字是James·Buchanan·Barnes，1917年3月10日出生。你曾经和我在美国纽约的布鲁克林生活，而你刚刚拿的照片是咱们为数不多的合照，其他的或是丢失或是被当作国家财产收走。如果你觉得你需要更多的证据，我只能说我很抱歉。我手上并没有更多关于咱们的东西，史密森尼博物馆相比之下倒是更多一些。”  
“那个博物馆里，”  
Bucky突然开口，  
“我在那个博物馆里……那个地方让我的大脑响起声音……你的声音，和…我的？”  
Steve闻言坐直了身子。  
“你听到了什么？”  
眼前Bucky皱着眉头揉着自己的太阳穴，似乎回忆那声音是一件很痛苦的事情。  
“我听见我在叫你，问你有没有伤到自己……你的鼻子和额头在流血……你说你打赢了，你叫我Bucky。”

Steve当然知道对方说的是什么。  
“那是我布鲁克林生活中唯一一次赢了的打斗……”

Steve正走在街上去往画具店里上班，路过当地中餐馆后面的巷子时，他听到了一个女孩子的叫喊声。他想也没想就拐弯进了巷子，不深的巷子里一个穿着蓝色连衣裙的女孩正被一个穿着白色背心外套夏威夷风短袖衬衫的邋遢男人压在墙上。女孩偏着头紧闭着眼，似乎想要逃避眼前的场景。Steve冲上去一下子撞开了男人，女孩见到自己的禁锢被解开，连忙踩着她的高跟鞋小跑着离开了。  
“妈的，你这混小子是哪里冒出来的，不知道你坏了大爷的好事吗？“  
男人一脸厌烦、眼里尽是戾气，他向地上啐了一口后直直的向Steve冲过来。Steve没有转身逃跑，而是摆出了自己的“招牌”防御姿势。Steve被男人打了一拳，有温热的液体从鼻腔流出，两人很快扭打在一起。最后他被推搡到了墙上，于是Steve抬脚狠狠地踢在了男人的裆部。  
“你这是强奸未遂，既然是你想要用你的生殖器官犯罪，那就让它替你受罚吧。“  
Steve一边擦掉鼻子被男人打出的血，一边看着男人捂着自己的裆部惨叫连连。男人最终护着他受伤的下体逃离了现场，而Steve则因为体力消耗而靠着墙滑坐在地上。他没能去画具店上班，由于没有请假就消失并不像Steve的行事风格，有些担心的老板给Bucky打了电话。Bucky最终在那个巷子里找到了Steve，他正双手搭在膝盖上喘着气。  
“Steve！你还好吗？给我看看你的脸......“  
“我很好Bucky......看到了吗，我打赢了。“  
“是是是，顺便让自己的鼻子和额头也付出了代价。你什么时候才能不再拿自己的身体开玩笑？要是再生病了怎么办？“  
“我还没有那么弱......而且我还有你。“  
最后他扶着Steve回到了家，用湿毛巾和碘伏给他处理了一下伤口……

“事情就是这样，你后来还教训了我一通，那简直就是我每次打架后的必修课。“  
Steve无奈地笑了笑，看向Bucky。对方眯着眼睛，想要分辨Steve刚刚说的是真实发生的还是精心杜撰的故事。  
“如果你还想问什么，我很乐意再多说一些。“  
Steve主动说道，但Bucky并没有理会。空气归于沉寂，Bucky突然起身走向窗边。  
“我需要好好想想。”  
Steve张了张嘴，却并没有挽留，他任由Bucky从来时的窗户跳出，没了踪影。Steve望着在风中舞动的纱帘，起身坐到了Bucky刚坐过的位置。那上面还残留着Bucky的余温。Steve有些贪心地摸着上面的温度，不肯放手。作曲人再次出现了，虽然现在他不记得，但自己可以等。Steve相信终有一天他会回头，继续续写自己这残缺的乐章。  
档案室  
复仇者大厦的档案室里，Steve和Bucky正在成山的箱子里翻找什么。  
“啊哈，在这儿。“  
Steve从架子顶上搬下来一个巨大的布满灰尘的纸箱。  
“老天，该跟Jarvis提建议把这个地方好好收拾收拾。不然Tony·Stark真的就要变成Tony·Stank了。“  
“Rogers队长，您的提议我已经收到了，我会和Sir提及的。“  
Jarvis突然的声音吓了两人一跳，但对此也并不感到奇怪。吹开纸箱上的灰，两人都被呛得咳嗽了好几下。纸箱上有模糊不清的字迹：‘Steven·Grant·Rogers’。  
“Steve，这里面有什么？“  
Steve扭头看着Bucky疑惑的眼睛，揉了揉他褐色的头发。  
”是过去。“

“是咱们以前的东西！怎么会在这里？“  
打开纸箱，Bucky探着头，惊喜地看到了自己以前在军营时的老物件。  
“是Stark告诉我的，他说Howard保存了不少以前基地的东西，我就想着过来碰碰运气。“  
Bucky心不在焉地听着，手在箱子里扒拉：泛黄的衬衫、军服、照片......  
“这张照片！我在史密森尼没看到它，还以为是因为它看起来太基了所以博物馆没有展出。原来在这儿。“  
Bucky手里举着一张照片，它已经褪色了很多，但是还能看见上面的影像：年少的Bucky在Steve身后环着他的脖子，两人都开心的笑着。  
“我把它带到军营里了，被那些家伙嘲笑了好一阵儿。“  
“他们都干什么了？“  
Steve的声音带上了点怒意。  
“嗨，也没什么，就是问我是不是基佬什么的。“  
但这句话似乎并没有让Steve冷静下来。他皱着眉看向Bucky，后者马上反应过来。  
“如果你以为他们能因为这个对我动手动脚欺负我的话，你可就错了Steve·Rogers。也不看看以前你兄弟我是如何解决那些小混混的，只有我欺负他们的份儿。”  
尽管Bucky说这句话的语气有点欠揍，但知道他没有被欺负，Steve脸上的表情缓和了一些。他当然记得Bucky以前是如何一次又一次解救在小巷子里打架的自己的，那个时候Bucky的到来对于小Steve来说就如同天使降临。他主动对自己伸出手，接受身形瘦小的自己还成为了最要好的朋友，还无条件支持他做的每一件事。他怎么能忘记。

两人继续将盒子里的东西一件件拿出，直到最后那件压箱底的物件。看到火柴盒的一瞬间Bucky明显顿了一下。  
“该死。“  
他猛地将火柴盒抽出，有些慌张地看向Steve，对上了那双明亮的眼睛。  
“操，你看了，是不是？“  
“我拿到的当天就看了，你把它放到火柴盒里就不怕丢了或者什么的？“  
“这本来是要我死后给你的，而且我也对你拿到这个没抱多大希望。“  
Steve伸出手想要从Bucky手中拿走火柴盒，Bucky却躲开了Steve伸过来的爪子。  
“嘿，你为什么把它塞进裤兜？那不是你给我的吗？“  
“那是因为我没想过还要面对看完这封信的你！这实在是太难为情了。“  
Bucky侧过身用手捂住裤兜，摆足了一副‘你别想从我这里拿走它’的防御架势。  
“你就算不给我，我也记得里面的内容：'妈妈，把这封信交给Steve好吗？不要偷看哦………'还有什么'嘿Stevie，如果你看到这个，我很大概率已经死在战场上了吧。不知道你最后有没有成功参军，我心里有点希望你没有………'”  
Steve戏谑的语气逐渐转变成失落，他拉起Bucky的手放在自己的脸上：  
“你知道吗？我当时从没想到自己会如此心碎。我以为我永远的失去你了……”  
“但我现在就站在这里，不是吗？我曾经也以为自己再也见不到你了……谢谢你没有放弃我。”  
Bucky轻声说着，有些迟疑地将额头贴上Steve的。Steve的拇指揉了揉Bucky的手。  
“你这个动作是......回应的意思吗？“  
Bucky小心翼翼的问。操，自己现在就像是个纯情中学生。他想，还是那种干什么事都畏手畏脚的那种。  
“hmmm......自己确认一下？“  
他们看着对方的嘴唇，Bucky不着痕迹地拉近他们之间的距离。像是从没有谈过恋爱一样，Bucky在将嘴唇贴上Steve的的时候脑子里好像有一个吃了兴奋剂的自己在高喊着：亲了！我操！接下来怎么整，怎么整？他不禁怀疑自己是不是因为被洗脑所以退化了，布鲁克林的Bucky·Barnes何时如此无措过？但他还是被Steve牵着鼻子走，任由Steve双手抱紧他加深这个吻。Steve把他抵在墙上，双手抓住Bucky的手腕固定在他头上。他们两个忘我地亲吻着。时间与命运将他们玩弄于股掌，七十多年，埋葬的感情、撕心裂肺的痛苦、绝望与无助……他们都经历过了。他们现在都只求上苍能够在给他们一次机会，去陪伴、去爱。Steve放开Bucky的嘴唇，在凌乱的喘息中用他的蓝眼睛凝视对方灰绿色的眼眸，沉静地说道：  
“你愿意继续谱写我这首残歌吗？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记  
> 最初的想法是写BE文来着，但是写到“档案室”这一章却不知道为什么写出糖来了…（本来这一整篇都是Steve一个人的独角戏，但是写着写着就还是想让Bucky也参与进来，就好像他们的生命本身就交缠着，没有办法将其中任何一个人完全抽离。）所以起初想在“档案室”之后再加一章“病房”，但是大纲写出来却怎么也过不了我心里的坎儿。复4盾的存在是我整个盾冬逻辑链里巨大的漏洞，我真的不能让他在选择留在40年代度过一生之后回来跟Bucky说：“我这是在给你一个live your life的机会。”我接受不了这个解释。本来觉得这个电影给我的影响已经淡化了，但到了昨天一周年的时候，甚至是今天，我胸口的愤懑都无处宣泄。
> 
> 正巧有灵感写出了下一篇剧情文的大纲（不知道会写到啥时候），我于是做了决定：为了我自己，凯文飞机必须在我的文里惨死！这也算是我自我发泄的方式吧。
> 
> 最后《残歌》还是HE结尾了，就像是盾冬在我心中一样：是一起感受幸福的。


End file.
